A Merry Lannsiter Christmas
by DarknessGlowingLight
Summary: Myrcella is going to present her fiancée Robb to her family but the things aren't going as they should. GIVE It a try it's good :D
1. Chapter 1

**Merry Lannister Christmas**

 **Hi well it's my first fanfic in English so I hope you like it people :D**

 **Couples: Robb/Myrcella, Sansa/Margeary, Cersei/Jaime, Arya/Gendry, Stannis/Melisandre...**

 **Myrcella and Arya are 24,Joffrey is 27, Robb is 28 and Gendry 29.**

It was 24 of December of 2010, when Myrcella wanted to present her fiancée Robb Stark to her parents. She was really nervous because she never told them they were together for four years, that they lived together for about 3 years in their apartment and that Robb proposed five months ago.

'You Shouldn't be so scared after all they're your parents. Just relax cella.' Robb said trying to calm his fiancée.

'You don't understand it, Robb. My family is like a battlefield in Christmas.' Myrcella said looking at him right in his beautiful Tully blue eyes.

'I know that your family is …. Unique but you shouldn't be so scared. I'll be by your side all the evening. We just say to them we're together and that we will be married. Even if they hate it, we will be at home in just in a couple of hours.' Robb said kissing her on the lips.

'You're so sweet my love but so stupid at the same time. Sansa dated Joffrey for 7 months and she was so traumatized that she turned out lesbian! My brother is a monster, my father is a drunk manwhore who has more kids than that russian woman who had 69 children! And my mother is a manic control freak, the only ones who came out alright of that marriage is Tommen and me! Nothing will be fine if my mother,Joffrey or dad are around!' Myrcella said when she started to feel the tears in her eyes.

'Don't cry my love, we will be there just a couple of hours and I promess you no one will ever hurt you Cella, and Arya, Tommen and Gendry will be there too so we're not entirely alone. We are going to get married in 5 months and no one will ruin it.' Robb said while he was hugging her and drying her tears.

'I love you Robb with all my heart I can't wait to marry you.' She was on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips.

'I would love to keep going kissing you, but its already 5:30 p.m, we have to go love.' he said kissing her one last time before getting into their car.

 _ **Outside the Lannister/Baratheon mansion:**_

'Look Arya your brother and my little half-sister. Ready before the war in this mansion starts?' Gendry said smiling.

'Come on Gendry it can't be that bad.'

'Yes, they are. I can't wait till you meet Cersei Lannister.' Gendry said laughing.

'She can't be that bad. Look at Myrcella, she is one of the sweetest women I ever meet and she is her daughter.' Arya said in a serious way.

'Yeah, she is. But you're forgetting about Joffrey.'

'Ughh! Joffrey I hate that bastard after everything he did to my sister...'

'And that's just 7 months they were together, just imagine living in the same roof for about 18 years.'

'How the hell did Cella and Tommen survived that long?' She said surprised.

'Basically, ignore him and stay away from home as much as possible.' Myrcella said sadly behind them.

'Hey Cella, Are you ready to see them again?' Gendry said, looking at his sister big green eyes.

'I...I think so. What about you?' She said, putting her black scarf around her neck.

'I'm totally fine. I mean, I know Cersei hates me with all her soul, if she has one, with that woman no one can be sure of that. Robert, does not care about me and that little shit of Joffrey ,will try make me miserable today. I made up my mind. Gendry said relaxed.

'Guys I think we have to go inside.' Said Robb holding Myrcella's hand.

'Yes, let's go it's frezzing here.' Myrcella said walking towards the mansion.

 _ **Inside the mansion:**_

'They're comming mom.' Joffrey said with disgust.

'Who Myrcella and her new boyfriend?' Said a curious Cersei.

'You know who is her boyfriend mom?' He said sarcastically.

'No, Why? Do you know him, Joff?' She said.

'Yes, and you know him too. You know the young wolf? Robb Stark Sansa's older brother.' Joffrey said looking out the window.

'No, another Stark. That stupid family wants to destroy us.'Cersei said.

'I like Robb he is really kind and a good person you should meet him before judging him.' Said Tommen.

'Oh just shut the fuck up, you stupid cunt.' Said Joffrey.

'Enough both of you.' Said Cersei.

'But mom I wasn't doing anything!' Tommen said angrilly at them.

'Listen to me I don't care who started, I just want the two of you shut u—Whatever Cersei was going to say, was interrupted by the four people who just enter in the mansion.

'MOM! I missed you.' Said Myrcella hugging her mother with love.

'I missed you too, my little lioness.' The eldest blonde said hugging her too.

'Let's going to the living room. Your uncle Jaime is here, and Tyrion is here too.' Myrcella saw the face of disgust when her mother said Tyrion's name.

'Let's go then.' Myrcella said with a smile.

 _ **In the living room:**_

'Well, here comes the most beautiful niece in the world.'Said Tyrion smiling at her.

'I'm your only niece, uncle.' Myrcella said blushing.

'Still the most beautiful woman in the world.' Said Robb kissing her head.

´Let's go to the table, dinner is ready.' Said Cersei, because she wanted to interupt the young couple.

When all of them were in the table eating, Myrcella sit between Robb and Tommen. Everything was fine untill Joffrey started to be himself again. And started to be mean to almost everyone, specially towards Robb and Gendry.

'So, Robb did you fuck my sister?' Said Joffrey smiling evilly.

Robb choked the water he was drinking. And looking at him with surprised look on his face. Myrcella was sure that if she wasn't holding his hand he would punch Joffrey right in his face.

'Excuse me?' Said Robb angry.

'I know that the Starks aren't the most inteligent people , but dude the question is easy. Are you fucking the little whore of my sister or not?' Joffrey said smiling at him.

Before he could say a word Myrcella answered for him.

'That's not of anybody's bussines, you stupid asshole!' Myrcella said really upset.

'Myrcella don't say those kind of words.' Said Cersei looking at her with a disappointed look.

'Are you kidding me? So Your stupid golden boy can say that, if my brother Robb is sleeping with Myrcella and you are totally okay with it, but if she defends herself from him you see it wrong? Whats wrong with you? Said Arya.

'Excuse me, you little bitch I'm talking to my sister. So I will ask you one more time. Does the young Wolf fucks you or not?' Said Joffrey.

'That's enough, Joffrey. Leave your sister alone, if you talk to her in such a way again you will see why I'm one of the most powerful man in the whole continent. Now apologize to her.' Said Tywin really seriously.

'I'm sorry Cella.' Said Joffrey afraid of his grandpa.

Everything was alright with Tywin around but he had a phone call and he had to go. So that leaves Cersei in Control again.

'Robb, Do you have a job?' Said Cersei looking at him.

'I am the CEO of Stark industries.' Said Robb.

'Cella, You're not stupid dear sister. Fucking a guy with a lot of money.' Robb was going to stand up to grab him by the neck but Myrcella stoped him again.

'I could tell you, but I prefer to talk about that the fact that you leaved pregnant one of our maids. Now I see how much you are like father. Come on Joff let's talk. Said Myrcella with all the venom that she has inside.

'Why don't you just shut the fuck up? I'm sure that you are pregnant else he would be with you?' Said Joffrey.

'WHAT PREGNANT WOMAN!' Screamed Cersei.

'It's ok mom she ended up the pregnancy. Why don't you tell mom the truth, Cella?' Said Joffrey.

'What truth Myrcella? YOU DIDN'T LEAVE MY DAUGHTER PREGNANT YOU STUPID WOLF? Screamed Cersei.

'Relax woman, let the girl explain.' Said a drunk Robert.

'Well first of all respect Robb and his family.' Said Myrcella.

'Oh I can't wait when he cheats on you, and then you come here crying like a baby. Imagine Joff you were right please forgive me. I shouldn't have fucked the young wolf.' Joffrey said laughing.

'Look that's it.' Robb said before grabing Joffrey by the neck and punching him on the face, breaking his nose. And making Joffrey cry in pain like a scared little girl.

'Control your stupid boyfriend Cella.' Said Cersei.

'That's ENOUGH! Why are you always protectim him? Why not me or Tommen? What has Joffrey that we don't have?! ' Screamed Myrcella with all her fury making all of the people of the living room stare at her.

'I'm her favourite son, because the other two kids are a bunch of crying babies. If your boyfriend wasn't here believe me, you wouldn't talk me in such ways.' Joffrey said.

'What are you going to do to her? You pathethic,coward,idiot. And you Cersei why can't you see the psychopath that your son is? Always that monster first. But you can't see the wonderful, smart, talented and kind daughter you have same goes to Tommen. At the moment that you realize your mistake treating her like if she was worthless. It's going to be to late and you will die alone.' Said Robb protecting his fiancée.

'Myrcella are you going to let him talk to me like this? And what secret did your brother said? You know what let's just finish with this nonsense, Cella I can't understant what you see in this man or wolf whatever he likes to be called. Chose our family or his.' Said Cersei upset for everything that Robb told her.

'You know what? I always knew that you always loved Joffrey more than us. He always treated us like crap, all the time making us cry. And you always were on his side. You never loved us, that's why we moved out when we were 18. And what I never told you was that Robb and I are together for 4 years, we are living together since 3 years ago and he prosposed me 5 months ago. And even though I know you never loved us I tried really hard to make you happy, but you never ever said that you were proud of me or Tommen. And I'm sick of it, if I have to choose between you and Robb and his family. I choose Robb. And since the Stark's aren't welcome here, we get out from here.' Myrcella's voice was breaking and really sad, and it broke Robb heart listening to her saying those words.

'So, goodbye. I hope you don't come at the wedding. Said Arya really angry.

So they leaved the house, and when Myrcella and Robb were at their apartment. She started to cry and sob in their bed.

 _ **In their bed:**_

'Myrcella it's ok , I want you to know that I will never, going to cheat on you. You are the person I love the most. So screw Cersei and Joffrey. You know that my family loves you.' Robb said trying to make her feel better.

'She never loved me, Robb, my own mother.' she said crying putting her hands on her face.

'I know it's hard Cella, but I am by your side, my mother loves you, my father too … And someday we will have our own family.' Said Robb grabing Myrcella softy and leaving her head in his chest.

'I'll be fine as long as we are together. I want to have a lot of children.' Myrcella said with her face in Robb's neck.

'I want to have a lot too. A girl with your looks but redhead like my mom.' Said Robb kissing her head.

'I want to have a boy with your looks and my eyes.' she said.

'And they are going to be smart and beautiful like their mother.' Robb said.

'And like their lovely handsome father.' She said kissing him on the lips.

'I love you,Cella.' Robb said.

'I love you too Robb' She said before kissing him again, and then they go to sleep hugging each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story was sopoused to be a one shot , but since l had so many wonderful comments l decided to continue this story. I think I will make a couple of one-shots but they will not be arranged chronologically. THANKS everybody who left kudos and comments.**

* * *

 **Rickon is 21, Bran and Tommen are 23,Myrcella and Arya are 29,Sansa and Ygritte are 31, Margeary and Robb are 33, Jon and Gendry 34.**

It was the day before Christmas of 2015. Like every year all the Stark family reunites, all of them together for two entire weeks. It's the only time in the year they can be together. Because Jon was living in another country,Bran is in the university, Robb , Arya and Sansa are living happily with their couples. The only son that still lived with them was Rickon. Catalyn and Ned were really exited to see all of their children again.

'Mom, When are they comming?' Said Rickon really curious.

'They should be here anytime now.' Said Catalyn really happy to have her family together again.

'I can't wait to see them and the kids.' Said Eddard from behind the door.

 **Arya and gendry:**

'Gendry come on, grab her and let's go. The mansion is 30 minutes away.' Said Arya.

'Wait a second I'm changing Lyanna's diaper.' Gendry said back.

'Come on little princess, mommy's waiting for us, you know how upset she gets, when we do things she doesn't like.' Gendry said softy kissing his baby's tummy.

 **Myrcella and Robb:**

'Katie,Lily, Lyall. It's time to go.' Robb said while he was packing their stuff in the car.

'But I want to watch tv daddy!' Said the 3 year old Lyall.

'But we have to go, Lyall.' Robb said again.

'No, I won't go daddy.' Said Lyall upset, sitting on the couch.

'Yes, you will.' Robb said looking at his son's blue icy eyes.

'No, I won't and you can't make me go anywhere daddy. I WANT to watch tv!' Lyall said stubbornly almost crying.

'Lyall get in the car now.' Said Myrcella seriously holding the one year old Bran in her arms.

'Yes, mommy. Can I bring my wolf teddy? Please mommy.' Lyall said sweetly hugging his mommy's right leg.

'Yes, you can my little wolf. But get into the car now, your sisters are already there.' Said Myrcella sweetly to her son.

'Ok, mommy.' Lyall said running towards the car holding his wolf teddy.

'How did you do that? He doesn't even listen to me.' Robb said stunned.

'Magic, my love now let's go before we catch all the traffic.' She said kissing him softy on the lips.

'Okay my love, but you have to tell me, how did you do that.'Robb said kissing her head, walking towards the car.

 **Sansa and Margeary:**

'Are you ready to go Sansa?' Said Margeary at the other side of the door.

'Wait a second!' Screamed sansa.

'Sansa, What in the gods name are you doing there?' Said Margeary.

'I'm dressing up. Because when I was dressed somebody seduced me!' Said the redhead back.

'Oh sush! I know you love it!' Marg said.

'That's not the point! I'm finish let's go.' Sansa said.

 **In the Stark mansion:**

After a couple of hours all of them were at the Stark mansion. With their packages in their rooms. And they were at the living room, talking about everything. And the kids were playing to hide and seek, while Lyall watched the tv. When Catalyn and Eddard entered the room.

'Grandma Grandpa!' Said the 5 year old twins Lily and Katie running towards them.

'Hi my loves, you two grow up so much since I saw you for the last time.' Catalyn said in a loving way and hugging them.

'But grandma we were here last week!' Said the red-haired little girl Katie.

'That's to much time for me without my favourite twins in the world.' Said Cat hugging them even harder.

'Stop it Grandma it hurts.' She said the dirty blonde haired girl laughing.

'Where are little Bran, Lyanna and Lyall?' Said Ned.

'Lyall is watching tv, and Little Bran is sick has a cold and Mycella is putting his pijama so he can be more comfortable.' Robb said worried.

'And Lyanna is right here!' Said Arya, entering in the room with her two year old sleeping daughter.

'Where are Bran and Tommen?' Said Gendry looking for his brother.

'The power couple should be here any moment.' Said Sansa.

' I think they're really cute.' Said Margeary.

Bran dream was to be a scaler but he had a terrible accident and he was lucky to survive but he doesn't feel his legs anymore. Bran wanted to die but Tommen was always by his side and they feel in love and now Bran and Tommen work helping Robb in Stark industries.

'Hey family!' said Tommen and Bran at the same time.

'We can go to eat now.'Said Eddard.

All the family was together laughing and eating. Robb was holding little sick Bran on his chest what he was eating. And all of them were talking happily. When the doorbell rang.

'Who is it now?It's already 9:15 pm.' Said Rickon.

'I will go.' Said Tommen.

'What the hell are all of you doing here?' Screamed an angry Tommen.

When Cella heared her brother swear and scream she stand up and went with him at the door. When she was at Tommen's side she looked at the door and nearly screamed with all her fury.

'Little bitch, stupid gay of crap! How is live going?' Said Joffrey smiling.

'You...YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH.' Myrcella screamed with all her fury. When Robb heard his wife scream, he gave little Bran to Sansa and went to the door, to see what happend. When he was at the door with Cella and Tommen, he couldn't believe what he saw. Cersei , Joffrey and Robert Baratheon at the door.

'How can you speak to your mother like that?' Cersei said.

'You've gotta be kidding me! After 5 years you come here like nothing happend! What the fucking hell is wrong with you!' Said Tommen really angry.

'We wanted to apologize.' Cersei said.

'Of course that's why he called my wife little bitch.' Robb said sarcastically.

'This has nothing to do with you, young wolf.' Said Joffrey.

'Look idiot, he has every right to be here, anything you want to say to me and Tommen you can say it to him. And if you don't like it you can get the hell out from here.' Said Myrcella.

'Why all of you don't come to the living room.' Said Ned.

As Ned said all of them were in the living room. And it was empty, no kids, no arya, no Margeary... Just Sansa, Bran, Catelyn and Gendry. So they sit in the chairs, and no one said a word till Robert talked.

'Cella, Tomm. How have you two been?'

'We are fine. And you father? Is there any whore or secret sibbling that you want to present us?' Said Tommen.

'Gendry, Myrcella,Tommen I wanted to apologize.' Said Robbert honestly.

'Yeah, sure you were always drunk and now after all this time you want to apologize. You're pathetic.' Cersei said.

'Shut up woman!' Said Robert.

'ENOUGH! Explain youself father.' The blonde haired girl said.

'I know that I am not a good father. I made a lot of mistakes in my life, I never have been there for all of you, but I changed. I have been the last 4 years in a alcoholism center. When l relized, what I did it was too late,you two were already out. And l haven't drunk anything for 10 months. I want to apologize and to start again as a family.' Robert said with a sad smile.

'Why you didn't tell us? We would helped you in everything. I know that when Lyanna died it killed you. I get that you never loved mother, but we weren't enough reason to stop all of that crap?' Tommen said.

'I know, it's too late but give me a chance please.' Said Robert almost crying.

' You never have been a bad father, the moments when you weren't drunk or with a whore, you have been a kind and loving father, kind,you played with us, you said you loved us,you never spoiled that stupid brat of Joffrey. But then you leaved us, so mother had all the control, and then Joffrey always bothered us and she would let him like always. I had been living with uncle Tyrion since l was 13. And then uncle Stannis,then uncle Renly for periods of 2-9 months just to get out from that house. You think that it's easy? An apology it's not enough. After all of that hell that we lived, all you have to say it's that you're sorry?' Myrcella said almost crying.

'I know, but believe me I changed. I promess you that I'm different. Let me prove to all of you.'Robert said looking at his daughter.

'Ok, I will give you that chance that you want. But you return to your old ways and you won't see me again.' Myrcella said.

'Me too, if you swear that you change I will believe you, dad.'Tommen said.

'I will father,but if you fail like you always do. Godbye.' Said Gendry.

'Oh, come on you're believing that stupid shit! I know that you're not the smartest person, cause you're still fucking the young wolf but come on Cella. And you Tommen I always knew that you were like a girl. You pick flowers with Myrcella,and always have been a girly. But now you're gay, and if that wasn't bad enough you do it with a Stark in a wheelchair.' Joffrey said.

'Who you think you are to talk to them like that. YOU STUPID SHIT! Screamed Cella.

'Respect my sons you stupid rat.' Said Catalyn getting really angry.

' I will do the fuck I want just like l did with your daughter, old wolf bitch.'Scremed Joffrey back.

Before Robb or Ned had time to punch him, Robert punched him in the face making him bleed and fall on the floor in Pain.

'What the hell you think you're doing!' Screamed Cersei.

'Something that l should have done a long time ago. Now apologize you little shit, then leave this house' Said Robert.

'I'm sorry.' Said Joffrey looking at the floor running away to his car.

'Such a coward.' Robb said.

'You know nothing about my son you stupid young wolf.' Cersei said.

'Yeah, I do. After all l have been with your daughter after 9 years.' Robb said with venom in his voice.

'Myrcella are you going to let him talk me like this.I am your mother.' Cersei said.

'Oh, so now your my mother? After all you said 5 years ago? You hate it don't you?' Cella said.

'Sorry what?' Cersei said.

'You say that you're my mother, you think l don't know why are you trying to be a good mom?' The blonde girl said.

'What do you mean?' Cersei said with a hint of fear in her eyes.

'You know l feel pity of you. Grandpa called me a week ago, he said to me that when he dies I will have the 35% of the Lannister Empire, Tommen will have it too and uncle Tyrion the 20% and you will have the 10%. So you know that uncle will have the 90% of the power and you just the 10% you can't fight it. We will win always. I hate you mother' Myrcella said with sadnes her voice.

'Even though l'm sorry for everything. I never should have treated you like that. I know you two hate me, I spoiled Joff, l haven't been a good mom but if some day you two can forgive me call me please.' She said with tears in her eyes.

'Why you always defend him? Why not us?We always loved you. But you always pushed us away. Why!?' Myrcella said.

'Because I know he is pure evil and a spoiled brat. But he's still my son. Myrcella if one of your children were like Joffrey, What will you do? Let him alone knowing that he can die because everybody hates him or will you protect him?' Cersei said with tears in her eyes.

'…. I will protect him l admit it, but l will never let him hurt his brother or sisters. I will correct him. Give me time I will call you I promess just not now.'she said.

'You promess me?' Cersei said.

'I do with one condition you have to like them, The Starks are wonderful least try to not kill each other. Cella said.

'I will try.'Cersei said smiling at her children.

 **The next morning:**

It was in the morning, Myrcella was sleeping pacefully when she felf something in her neck. She touched her neck then she opened her eyes, and saw her one year old son Bran looking at her with his big blue eyes. She give him a soft kiss in his dark brown hair and hugged him towards her.

'Looks like mommy just woke up Buddy.' Robb said kissing his wife.

'Morning you two. It looks like someone is much better now.' She said kissing Bran's cheek

making him laugh.

'You know that our kids aren't going to be like your brother?' He said.

'How can you be sure of it?' She said.

'Because our children have the most amazing parents in the world.' He said sitting next to her kissing her neck.

'Not now, Bran is till they're sleep' She said kissing him they stopped when they heard.

'Ewww!Mommy Daddy what were you too doing.' Said their 3 year old son Lyall while he jumped in the bed and went to sit in Robb's lap.

'Nothing Blondie.' Robb said kissing his son's hair.

'Eww no more kisses.' Lyall said laughing.

'Oh, l know what's your problem baby. You're Jealous aren't you?' Cella said giving him a lot of kisses in his face while Robb tickled his son's tummy.

'Stop it mommy daddy!'

'Mommy Daddy good morning! We woke up.' Said the twins Katie and Lily at the same time.

'Morning red, Lily' Robb said while the twins got into the bed.

'Daddy my name is Katie not red, that is a color.' Katie pointed out smartly, looking at him with the same green eyes as Cella.

'Really?i didn't know that.' he said jokingly.

'Smart ass Katie.' Lily said.

'You are a dummie Lily.' Katie said.

'Enough both of you.' Said Robb.

'She started.' Said katie.

'She started.' said Lily.

'Who wants to see the Chistaras tree? Maybe if you have been good santa has bought something to you.'Myrcella said.

'I will go first.'Lily said.

'No, I will go first.' Katie said.

'Catch me if you can girls.' Said Lyall running toward the living room in his pijamas, when his sisters runned towards the tree.

'And you buddy, don't you want to go?' Said Cella talking to her youngest son.

'Mama, Dada, hungly.' Little Bran said.

'That's all you care about,don't you.' Robb said kissing his son.

'Your right we have the most amazing family in the world.' Myrcella said while she was dressing.

' We are not our parents, and our kids are angels all of all are my whole life, I couldn't live without you, I love you Cella.' Robb said kissing her again.

'I couldn't live without you I love my young wolf.' She said kissing him back.

'Mommy Daddy you still kissing? Aren't you bored of and see ourpresents.' Lyall said running towards the living room again.

They were the happiest people in the world in this family moments.


End file.
